This relates generally to email management services and in particular to processing an email to identify relevant content and/or to convert identified relevant content to a native format for display to a user.
An “email” as used herein can refer to an electronic message sent between two or more computing devices. A “reply” as used herein can refer to an email that replies to another email, a “forward” as used herein can refer to an email that forwards another email, and a “thread” as used herein can refer to a set of emails. A reply or forward can create or be added to a thread. For example, a reply to an original email can create a thread that includes the reply and the original email. Subsequent replies are added to the thread. A forward can create or be added to a thread in a similar manner. A reply or forward that is the latest email in a thread can include all previous emails in the thread. For example, the latest email in a thread can include contents of the previous emails in the thread, such as email addresses, date stamps, message identifiers, thread identifiers, client identifiers, signature blocks, repeated messages, and other contents that may not be of interest to a user. Such contents can cause a user to overlook, or waste time looking for, the actual message in the latest email or the actual messages in the previous emails.